All That I've Got
by Princess of Despair
Summary: The world is slowly coming to an end. Dib wants to blame the only one he knows that wants to end the world but it doesn't turn out quite like he expected. Slight ZADR. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Invader Zim sure doesn't belong to me. I'm just using the characters for my own twisted ideas.

**A/N:** This is slight ZADR. Nothing too graphic… just a little kiss. I wrote this from about 4:30 to about 6 AM because I couldn't sleep. The idea for this kind of fic originally came to me in my stupid math class in college. Since I'm so tired, please forgive me if this makes little sense. Also this has no connection to the song "All That I've Got" by The Used, although I was listening to that song when I started writing this. Alsothe characters may be a bit OOC.. but what do you expect? I didn't make them!So now.. on with the fic!

**Summary:** The world is slowly coming to an end. Dib wants to blame the only one he knows that wants to end the world but it turns out not quite like he expected. Slight ZADR. One-shot.

* * *

**All That I've Got**

Dib could only stand back, watching in horror and shock. The world was coming to an end. If it wasn't, then it was something very close. In the last week, he'd heard of diseases just appearing and killing hundreds, earthquakes, volcano eruptions, and dozens of other things. People were being killed by the thousands. Those who weren't being killed by these other things, they were being killed by other humans. People were going crazy, insane with fear and they were just killing anyone who did anything that upset them further. To Dib, there was only one person he could think of who would do want to cause something like this to happen. That person was… Zim.

Dib walked quickly down the street. He wanted to get to Zim's base before something else happened. Another thing that made Dib think it was Zim was that nothing bad seemed to be happening in that town. At least not YET. Dib walked up to Zim's front door. The robot parents opened the door. Dib pushed passed them, allowing himself to walk right in.

"ZIM?" He called out. A moment later Zim came up from the floor.

"Dib-human? What are you doing here!" Dib pounced on Zim, holding him down to the floor.

"What are you doing to the people on this planet?" He growled, pushing Zim hard against the floor.

"Listen to me human! I am doing nothing for once!" Zim growled, struggling to push Dib off of him.

"You're lying!" Dib growled.

"Believe me Dib-worm! I have nothing to do with any of the things currently happening to this planet! The only thing I could control are the diseases but I don't even have anything to do with that! I think your world is ending!" Zim growled, finally pushing Dib off of him. Dib sat on the ground, surprised. He was so sure Zim had been to blame that he never stopped to think that it was possible that the world could be ending.

"I'm leaving this worthless planet before something happens to me!" Zim growled, pushing himself up off the floor. Dib didn't stand up right away.

"You can't leave Zim!" Dib said.

"Why not? It seems to matter very little now whether I'm here to destroy your world or not. There seems to be enough destruction. Besides, _Dib_, I'd think you would be happy, I'm LEAVING! If the people of this planet don't all destroy each other and if the other things happening don't completely wipe out life, then your planet will be safe from me!" Zim said. Dib frowned more so than he already was.

"I don't care! These people have never cared about all I've gone through to save them. You can't leave!" Dib said. Zim was getting frustrated.

"Listen to me HUMAN! LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY! I am leaving this worthless planet before I get killed by whatever freakish thing is taking place here!" Zim exclaimed. Suddenly the house shook with a loud explosion.

Dib stood and moved to the window. The sky was dark. Lightening flashed all around. Thunder crashed and rumbled all around. Of in the distance, smoke rose from a building. Fire was barely visible. Dib could see people standing on the street, looking in that direction.

"That was caused by humans. They purposely blew up that building." Dib heard Zim say quietly behind him.

"How do you know?" Dib asked. Zim sighed and forced Dib to turn from the window.

"You haven't heard all that I've been purposely listening to. Your people go insane over things that aren't necessary to be very concerned over. Your world IS ending, Dib. Not because of things related to nature, per se, but because of your own people blowing everything up and killing each other in their panic. I'm leaving before I get killed." Zim said. Dib fought back tears.

"Zim! You can't leave! You can't abandon me!" Dib said desperately.

"Why Dib-worm? Why are you so worried about me abandoning you here?" Zim asked, turning from Dib.

"Because Zim, you're all that I've got." Dib said softly. Zim turned to face Dib again.

"What?" Zim asked. Dib took in a deep breath and looked Zim in the eyes.

"I've been chasing you, studying you, taking up almost every moment of my day to thwart your plans, I've been obsessed with you for _years_! Zim… there's so much about you I hate but there's a lot more that I love. You are all that I've got in this doomed world. I don't know what my life would've been like if it weren't for you." Dib said. Zim stared back, no emotions crossing his face.

"If you want, I will take you to space with me. Do not expect me to take to your "love" of me, Irkens have no need for such emotions. I do agree though, life would've been a lot more boring and my attempt at taking this world wouldn't have been so entertaining. Now, come with me human, we must prepare you." Zim said, walking toward the elevator. Dib looked back out the window for a moment.

_Well Earth, so long_… Dib thought, watching lightning flash and rain fall. He walked over to Zim and rose the elevator down. Zim walked over to the computer and began to type. Dib watched him for a moment and then walked over to him. He stood behind Zim, looking down at him. Zim turned to face him. Dib suddenly pulled Zim to him, leaning down to kiss him gently. Zim allowed it for a moment before shoving him away.

"What was that for?" Zim demanded.

"Just thanking you for going to the work of taking me with you to space." Dib said. Zim walked away, not saying anything right off. Then he looked at Dib.

"There's no one else I'd rather see the end of the world with. Maybe I should thank you for coming to me. Now let's not talk of this anymore. Come and let's go off into space." Zim motioned over to the voot cruiser.

"It's small." Dib pointed out.

"Well after your previous statement and actions toward me, I don't think you'll mind being cramped up in there with me." Zim turned away. "Gir!" He called out. Gir dropped down from seemingly no where.

"Yes master!" Gir replied.

"Are we ready to go?" Zim asked.

"Yes master! I have packed all you requested!" Gir said. Then he went back to normal. "Ooooh! The big-headed human is going to?" Gir exclaimed.

"Yes, Gir, Dib is going." Zim said. "Come on now, Dib." Zim said. Dib walked over to the ship.

"It'll be tight in there, but we'll manage. Come on Gir!" Zim said. The three of them crowded into the ship. Zim started up the ship. It slowly rose out of the base, which was being left behind, and flew off into the cloud covered sky.

"Say goodbye to your precious planet and all the people you worked so hard to save, Dib. You may never be back here." Zim said. Dib shook his head slightly.

"No, Zim. I don't care about them anymore. Just take us away. I'm with the only being who ever took five seconds to listen to me. No, I don't need them anymore, I don't care where we go, as long as we're… together."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah… like I said. It's a strange time of the morning for me. Forgive me if this makes no sense. I'm sorry if it lacks detail or any sense at all. Read and review it if you feel like, flame are actually welcome for once because I'm sure this isn't my best fic ever. 


End file.
